Pas vraiment quittés
by Hermaline
Summary: « Sept ans, à se demander ce qui se passerait quand… Et il se faisait traité de « sombre idiot » ? » fic LupinTonks


Titre : Pas vraiment quittés

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : Romance Lupin/Tonks

Résumé : « Sept ans, à se demander ce qui se passerait quand… Et il se faisait traité de « sombre idiot » ? »

Note : Je pense que cette petite fic se situe dans le courant du quatre… Je l'ai écrite en un peu plus d'une heure, sans savoir où j'allais, avec juste l'envie d'écrire.

**Pas vraiment quittés**

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? brisa-t-elle d'un murmure tremblant.

Il soupira intérieurement, ses yeux se perdant dans le plafond jauni par l'humidité.

Ce n'était pas un lieu pour elle.

Le frottement de ses cheveux sur son ventre dénudé le fit frissonner et sa main ne put se retenir de glisser dans le rosez chatoyant qu'il devinait.

Elle fit un mouvement et le drap glissa encore, le découvrant de plus en plus, le dévoilant, effaçant le rideau d'apparence qu'il s'était forgé.

L'envie criante de la serrer à l'enfouir en, lui déboula et il se contenta de caresser avec un peu plus de force les mèches soyeuses.

- Je ne sais pas… répondit-il.

… Mon amour avait-il failli finir.

Mais il s'était retenu.

Ce n'était pas lui ça, non, ce n'était pas lui.

Elle bougea et son profil s'imprégnant dans lentement dans son champs de vision, se dessinant dans la sombre lueur de la chambre ternie.

Ses paupières se plissèrent légèrement puis se fermèrent complètement.

Une odeur de fleur flottait dans l'air, des bruissements incertains résonnaient. Et une peau rencontrait anarchiquement la sienne.

Ce n'était pas lui tout ça.

Pourtant, lorsque Remus la sentit frôler son corps jusqu'à s'y fondre, ses doigts s'effacèrent dans sa chute de rein, chatouillés par la pluie caressante du rose bonbon.

Il rouvrit les yeux, rencontrant le noir profond de ses iris étincelants.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, lança-t-elle avant que ses lèvres ne viennent s'effondrer à la commissure des siennes.

Le besoin de la repousser fut le plus fort. Ses mains se saisirent de ses épaules glacées et les éloignèrent.

Elle se cambra, s'appesantant sur lui.

- Parce que tu ne sais pas Nymphadora. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

L'émotion jaillit dans son regard perdu qui l'empoignait férocement.

Il prit alors conscience de ses petites mains, de chaque côté de son visage figé et de la soumission qui s'imposait.

Ce n'était pas lui.

- Je le sais probablement plus que toi, railla-t-elle d'un ton si dur, qu'il claqua en lui.

Il voulait s'enfouir. Partir. Oublier. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Son corps d'une chaleur irréelle semblait se faire plus oppressant.

Sa tête lui tournait tellement son malaise grandissait de secondes en secondes.

Il se sentait idiot, là, avec cette jeunette contre lui.

Et cette horrible impression de volupté, amoureuse du regret.

- Par Merlin tout juste majeure !

C'était sorti tout seul. Comme ça.

Comme si.

Il eut soudain envie de pleurer, plus que jamais.

Ce n'était pas lui.

- Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tout à l'heure, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix blessée.

Mais c'était normal, il n'avait pas compris. Pas vu. Que c'était la petite Tonks, qu'il connaissait depuis toujours… L'enfant à la chevelure multicolore qui tombait toutes les deux marches, sous l'œil moqueur d'un Sirius ravi d'avoir autant de compagnie.

- Tu ne m'as jamais vue autrement.

Le froid brumait autour de lui alors qu'il entendait lentement le cristal rayer sa conscience.

- Tout le monde grandit. Pourquoi tu ne le vois pas ? suffoqua-t-elle.

Et comme il ne répondait pas, la jeune fille - ou femme ? - fit ce qui déclencha en lui un envahissant désespoir : elle glissa sur le côté, abandonnant son corps. Prête à se relever, s'habiller et oublier.

Mais c'était impossible. Il bondit, emporté par son cœur, et l'encercla fermement, la retenant contre son torse trop vieux pour elle.

Il devait probablement l'étouffer mais il s'en fichait. Elle ne pouvait pas.

- Je le vois. Je le vois, pria-t-il sa voix se perdant dans sa nuque.

Tout. Mais qu'elle ne parte pas.

- Et pourtant, tu vas me dire de m'en aller, dit-elle alors.

…

Elle avait grandi.

Et la réalité tomba, comme le ciel étoilé en plein été. Eteignant une journée ensoleillée de rires pour glisser dans l'ombre d'un romantisme amer.

La cousine de Sirius.

Nue dans ses bras. Dans son lit. Dans sa chambre.

Et lui moins que rien, comparé à cette apparition de pureté et de jeunesse oubliée.

Il l'aimait à s'en déchirer.

- Tu me comprends. Je le sais, souffla-t-il doucement.

Il n'en était pas très sûr mais il pria.

Il le fallait.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas en avoir envie. De comprendre.

Son ton avait repris une lueur enfantine qui le fit retrouver un peu de son esprit.

Ses bras retombèrent doucement, et son regard glissa sur cette silhouette révélée, entre ombre et lumière. Elle devait vivre, apprendre.

Sans lui.

Il l'observa en silence remettre ses vêtements et, avec une pointe de culpabilité, suivit le cheminement du rose au noir de jais.

- Je ne suis pas ça, tu sais. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme qui… qui…

Le voilà qui perdait ses mots sous le regard d'une femme entrant dans la vie.

Un silence trop court pour deux être dont la raison avait repris le contrôle.

Et une lente douleur s'écoulant dans ses membres.

Quelque chose lui disait que c'était lui, qui en souffrirait le plus.

Son ombre se rapprocha du lit, dominant son corps affalé sur le matelas.

La force de son sourire le stupéfia.

Bon dieu, elle souriait !

- A plus tard, dit-elle simplement.

Puis la porte claque, le laissant pantois.

Pas certain du bien fondé de sa décision.

Pas certain de devoir regretter ce geste. Ces caresses…

Elle était si jeune.

… Une enfant !

----------------------------------------

Et bien des années plus tard, des yeux bleus le fixaient, parfois troublés par des flocons de neige.

Presque aussi blanc que sa peau ce soir là.

Et il restait toujours aussi immobile, submergé par cette admiration folle qui l'avait encore saisit lorsque Nymphadora Tonks était tombée devant lui.

Il l'avait trouvée. Cette personne. Qui lui faisait oublier qui il était.

- Ca faisait longtemps, déclara-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Il sourit, bêtement. Le sentiment d'abandon croissant en lui.

Pourtant, Lupin perçut une retenue chez la jeune femme.

Un peu trop de légèreté dans le rosissement de ses joues.

- Trop, répondit-il.

C'était comme du métal qui le retenait. L'envie de ne pas gâcher. De ne pas blesser. Pas encore.

Mais après toutes ces années d'absence, comment pouvait-il penser être toujours dans son cœur ?

Simple béguin d'adolescence.

- Peut-être, admit Tonks.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas.

Comme cette nuit là.

Bon sang ! Chaque détail lui revenait. Comme si tout n'était jamais parti. Juste enfoui.

Un doux souvenir qui, avec le temps, avait perdu de son amertume.

Un doux murmure.

- Je comprends maintenant.

Et voilà. Rien n'était parti. Ce qui aurait pu se classer dans les expériences futiles ne le sera pas.

Sept ans de silence. Un appel de Dumbledore.

Et eux, ils ne trouvaient rien d'autre à faire que de replonger.

- Tu comprends quoi ?

C'était ainsi. Il brûlait d'envie de savoir. De l'entendre.

D'être sûr qu'il avait eu raison.

- Que tu es un sombre idiot.

Sept ans, à se demander ce qui se passerait quand…

Et il se faisait traité de « sombre idiot » ?

Le loup-garou cilla et un sourire satisfait sur des lèvres fines lui fit comprendre qu'elle se payait sa tête.

- Oh, si ce n'est que ça, ça.

Qu'il était bon de retrouver. Avec cette maturité. Cette force. Et cette vive intelligence qui brillait toujours dans ses yeux.

Ils se sourirent.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment pas quittés.

Et tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la taverne où un sorcier très respecté les attendait, leurs voix portées par une chaleur ancienne se mêlaient, leurs corps se frôlaient… deux êtres se redécouvraient. 


End file.
